Dean Harkness
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Dean Harkness is Digger Harkness/ Captain Boomerang's son. Watch him teach George to earn his inheritance and run Dean's inherited company.


Captain Boomerang

Dean Harkness is the son of George 'Digger' Harkness. Not wanting to be like his own father, George made arrangements with the Gotham's Ravagers gang to have birthday presents and regular checks sent to Dean's mother. Dean's mother trashed and threw out Digger's gifts meant for Dean, hoarding the money. Cora was abusive in all manners towards Dean. Digger put them financially in the upper middle class but Cora made Dean believe they were poor. She paid her boyfriends to beat her son so she could watch and enjoy the physical inferiority, abuse kept Dean too scared to turn her in.

One day a man in a navy blue jacket gave Dean a boomerang, he claimed he knew what Dean was going through. Cora had her boyfriend Brad beat Dean as soon as he came back to Brad's house. Brad, like most of the people Cora paid, liked living in her house and beat Dean for little money. This time Dean had his first boomerang on him, he got it in his hand and killed Brad in defense during the beating. Cora threatened to report her son for murder, that made the truth about the abuse click. Under her breath Cora said Dean was just like his father, she'd raised him to believe his dad was a one night stand, sometimes Cora claimed his father raped her. Cora's abuse mixed with the threat of turning him in for murder, in anger Dean threw the boomerang. Gifted like his father, Dean hit Cora square in the forehead. Overwhelmed after killing his abusers, Dean took Cora's cell phone and called the police. The first responders took Dean as a traumatized kid, they thought he only witnessed the double homicide.

Dean refused the paramedics help and 2 policemen gave him a ride. The driver offered to pick Dean up some fast food. Dean gratefully accepted, ordering a quarter pounder meal. They stopped at Big Belly Burger and the younger cop brought it to him. At the precinct Dean was taken to see the SVU shrink, Dr. Grant asked "What did the person who killed your mother look like? I know,"

Dean broke down "I did it. Every time she starts seeing someone the guy decides everything wrong in his life is my fault and he beats me. I got the boomerang from some guy, said he knew what I was going through. I bet he knew about the beatings but that's barely part of it. I kept it and as soon as I got home it started again. I got it in my hand and with one swing it stopped. Then mom started threatening me, said she'd turn me in. Everything just clicked, all the abuse, no one made her say we can't afford gifts. When she was threatening me she told herself I'm just like my father, if he raped her or he was some fling she wouldn't know him that well. I guess I panicked and threw the boomerang, I didn't mean to hit her, maybe I did."

Dr. Grant clarified the abuse Dean was telling him about and deemed him mentally unfit to be held responsible for his actions. He was reprimanded to a clinical institution to treat his long term trauma, locked away in a hospital sort to speak. After getting out, he was in foster care for 2 months before the STAR Labs legacy program took him in. Legacies don't have a good track record for not getting abused in foster homes. Dean trained under the Justice League as a legacy, using the codename Colonel Boomerang until he met Digger and got his grandfather to agree to claim his dad in exchange for acting in company commercials. On the side Dean made Digger give him the Captain Boomerang mantle. Returning to the United States just in time to spend a month back in Central City before George got the call that the company was his. As his grandson and the driving force behind Wiggins claiming George as his son, Dean also had an inheritance. Dean and Digger took up permanent residence in Australia. Dean had his own house in a upscale gated community and attended Australia's most prestigious private school while George lived up the life of a wealthy heir as a newly minted member of high society.

Soon after his mother's death, it was determined that Dean had an exceptionally high intellect. Dean got into his prestigious school by showing off his intellect upon moving to the upper class and with his father's support threatening to attend public school. If Dean had attended public school, his intellect might've greatly increased the statistics relating to the public school system, making the cost of private schooling too expensive to prospective parents. Dean was aware of that fact and used that to get himself a scholarship at a school without scholarships. His threat to attend public school threatened the private school's funding. If parents thought public school education could take their kids just as far as private schooling for free, they wouldn't think twice about cutting the million dollar tuition costs.

At school Dean opted out of the classroom setting, instead his teachers line up outside an office to wait for him to let them in. These teachers are selected and employed by the school as Dean's private tutors. George is believed to expect that his son has complete control over his life, in truth the life of George Harkness had became one of extravagance and lacking responsibility. Dean often cuts his teachers off in the middle of lessons and tells them to skip to the next part, new teachers either please or leave. Dean takes exams anywhere from once a day to three a week, quickly surpassing most of the student body and earning his special treatment.One Friday Dean came home and told his butler, "Ice cream sundae, you know how I like it." Then he went to his room, sat down at his computer and called Digger on video chat, "Are you sober or hungover?"

Digger was clearly in bed with two naked women, he said "I'm here son. If you can't answer your own question I'll need to talk with that school of yours."

Dean said "Question answered. Are you planning on dropping by this month? Or is this going to be a longer business trip than expected?"

Digger said "I paid your mother quite well in child support, I expected a better son. Of course Cora knew exactly how to disappoint. Do you remember what I sent for your 5th birthday?"

Dean said "Nothing. I never got any birthday gift. I got my first boomerang the day my mom died." Dean had told his father the same thing many times, but that day Digger was sober enough to grasp the gravity of his son's statement.

Digger growled "That bastard witch." His tone scared his bedmates awake. Digger yelled at them "Get out of here." Digger may have been a former super-villain but he was a better father than law-abiding Cora was a mother.

Dean's butler came in and gave Dean his snack, four sundaes (chocolate, strawberry, caramel, and blueberry). Dean's butler set the tray down and left. Dean said "Dad, I'm still here."

Digger was spitting out profanities in his rage, he snapped out of it when Dean spoke. Digger said "I guess I've never really heard you say that while I was sober."

Dean asked "What are you gonna do? She's dead."

Digger said "I want you to know something, son. I never skipped a single one of your birthdays. Your mother may have stopped my gifts from getting to you but I never abandoned you. I made sure you and your mom were taken care off. What she did with your child support and gifts, I don't know but just remember I've always cared about you boy."

Dean said "Not why I called. I call you every chance I get, you're usually hungover when you answer. I asked if you were planning a trip back here anytime soon because I want to talk to you in person about something of a father and son nature. You're the one who wanted me to act as smart as I am before you ask."

Digger said "I'm impressed by the way you said that. And I think I will start heading your way. You got me too upset to keep partying like I am."

Dean said "Great and by the way, this thing we need to talk about, it's probably not what you think."

Digger said "I love your surprises. As soon as the jet is ready, I'll be on my way."

Dean said "Sounds good. You're so rarely here, we should make a night of things."

Digger said "I'll text you my dinner order if I understand you right."

Dean said "This time you do. After you come here, are you gonna talk to Snart?"

Digger said "You are one smart apple."

Dean said "I only ask, 'cause if you are I need to get your security badge reactivated. I won't try to stop you, for the sake of sobriety if nothing else."

Digger said "Good boy. See you when I return home."

Dean said "I'll text you the gate code. See you." It was one of the best conversations they ever had by video chat.

As promised, Digger texted Dean what he wanted the kitchen staff to prepare and he got the gate code. That night, before dinner both guys sat down in Dean's room. Digger asked "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Dean said "I told you it's not what you think. I also told you it's a father-son thing so why aren't we alone?" With a wave of his hand, Digger dismissed his security.

Dean said "It's not about dating or anything like that, I assume you were expecting that talk. Also the legacy program already covered that for you. I want to talk to you about you and my school arrangements. I think the school is hiring private tutors for me. I don't go to classes because I finish units of curriculum in under a week. I want you to hire my instructors as private tutors. I sit in an office all day while teachers come in on rotations. There's no point having me go to school if I'm just being tutored there. Do it or don't, either way I have no classmates and no friends. I never see anyone my age because I'm in that office all day and even if you made the school put me in classes I'd be the odd kid out. I can't tell anyone what my dad does because all you do is party. How am I supposed to tell any friends I might make that my dad is George Harkness, the guy they see in all the tabloids and that I go to their exclusive school on a scholarship I made the school give me? You have to stop being a playboy if I'm going to have a chance at a life. I can't be rich and advertise my dad is the guy everyone sees drunk in their favorite magazine."

Digger said "Well, you've certainly said a lot. I see why you didn't want to do this on the phone or through video chat. I think I will hire your teachers as private tutors and pull you from that school. Sorry if I embarrass you."

Dean said "You don't embarrass me. A kid needs friends for their father to embarrass them. I need some help making friends. Between my home life before the boomerang, being treated for the so-called trauma, the legacy program and our jump into high society. With everything in my life, I'm not very good with people."

He leaned in, his dad followed form and Dean whispered "I kill my mom and they call me a genius."

Dean leaned back in his chair and said "It's common for people like me to be bad with people. Einstein was a divorcee."

Digger said "I'm going to pull you from that school. They're using you to bring their stats up. They don't care about Dean Harkness, if they found out the truth about us they would expel you faster than a most people can say captain."

While he had his dad sober, Dean said "You need to stay sober, dad. It's better if you're just a careless heir than a drunk playboy."

Digger said "I understand."

Dean said "I need you to make me three promises. Promise you won't go on some mission of revenge now that you're sober enough to remember the truth about Cora, don't even think about touching a boomerang. Promise you'll stop drinking. And promise you'll be more responsible. Don't want Mick Rory looking more competent than you."

Digger said "Alright, alright. You got it. I promise. I'll be more responsible. I'll stop drinking and no revenge."

Dean said "That's it. Stop drinking, start being a responsible man, and no revenge. I got something to ensure you keep the no revenge one." He pulled a box out of his desk, "This will stop you from using weapons. Don't make me get one to control your drinking too. It's just like a watch."

Digger said "This will make you feel better about me keeping my word."

Dean said "You're a drunk playboy ex-supervillain. You just found out the money your child support monet was being wasted. Put those on and I'll tell you the full story."

George (Digger) sighed and slapped the cuffs on, they instantly disappeared. He stared at his wrists, Dean explained "Cloaking. They'll only be visible when you pick up a mostly metal object, like a gun or boomerang. It'll scan the object to determine whether or not to stop you. A boomerang could just as easily be a barbell, it scans the shape to determine what you have. If it isn't a weapon and you're not trying to make it a projectile, cloaking will reactivate."

George said "You really don't trust old Digger, do you?"

Dean asked "Have you given me any reason to? Almost every time you answer my calls you're hungover. You didn't trust me when I came here to talk with your dad. Why should I trust you?"

George admitted "You really don't have reason to. Now you promised me the full story on your mom."

Dean said "She raised me like we were poor. After her death the police had their shrink interview me, according to him rape is the right term for the way she spent nights with me. Her boyfriends beat me. The day I got my first boomerang, her last boyfriend Brad started beating me as soon as I got home. She messed with my heart almost as much as she did my head, made me think she loved me. You supported us and sent me gifts so she must've played me to make me think we're poor. I killed her because she threatened to turn me in for killing Brad. When she threatened me, under her breath she said I was just like my father. She raised me to think that my dad either raped her or was just a one night stand." He took a breath and slowed down, "I have a question and I hope you didn't lose the answer to drinking. Did you give me that boomerang the day she died?"

With a sad look on his face, George said "I did no such thing. Are you sure you want to know that part of the story?"

Dean jokingly asked "Do you need Snart's permission to tell me?"

A running joke among children of Rogues is that ex-Rogues need Leonard Snart's permission to do things. It comes from the fact that when Rogues don't want to tell their kids things that Leonard knows about and he sees them holding back, he can make them tell their kids the truth. Dean saw this in work on George 'Digger' Harkness when Snart got him to tell Dean his origin story, which included the part about Wiggins being his father.

Digger said "I didn't give you the boomerang. The truth is I didn't send you any birthday gifts or send your mom any child support. When I found out about your mom's pregnancy and after I did the math in jail, I realized I was your dad. After I figured that out I paid a Gotham gang called the Ravagers to send your mom child support checks and to send you birthday gifts."

Dean explained the Ravagers for Digger, "They were founded by a son of Clayface named Ben Karlo. After he was arrested he famously claimed he hit the streets to protect his little brother John Davis from the City of Crime they were born into. You gave them some of your loot so I would get a good childhood."

Digger said "I didn't want you getting dragged into my line of work so I made sure the Ravagers knew better than to try to recruit you. I didn't know anything about the crew except they were kid criminals and they accepted my money."

Dean said "So you didn't give me the boomerang and the Ravagers were forbidden from getting involved in my life that way."

Digger said "Let me finish my story. You're right but let me finish. The Ravagers did their part, they even kept an eye on you for free. One of the times I contacted one of them to arrange payment for their services he told me to forget the money and just hear him out instead. I met him and he told me how the boy I paid them to send money for was getting the crap beat out of him. He told me what they found when they checked on you at night. I just stood there while this guy kept talking, feeling like I was going to be sick. Finally he stopped talking and asked what I wanted them to do. I told him I wanted to pay them for keeping an eye on my son and to steer clear of you for the rest of their lives. He looked like he was going to fall to his knees or faint out of gratitude. I told him to wait there and I would bring back the money which he did. When I handed him their last payment he must've either been light headed or just some light weight 'cause he almost fell on his face. I walked him out of the building. I was still in shock when I met back up with the Rogues, botched a robbery and had to have Cold save my hide by nearly killing one of the good guys. I know you like to joke about my loyalty to Leonard but there's a reason we're loyal to him. Of course he knew something was wrong with my head. The Rogues were a family, dysfunctional but who am I to talk. Instead of yelling at me, Cold sat me down after pulling me aside when we regrouped and asked what's up. I told him everything the Ravager boy told me. He told me it had to end, told me I can't just kill Brad or Cora, that would only make it worse. Did ya know Snart's old man beat the crap out of him as a kid? Anyway in the end I gave Snart one of my boomerangs and he did the rest. You could've told the cops I killed your folks, that's what the evidence said. I didn't want to tell you this because I thought we could leave it in the past, thought you might get away from the abuse."

Dean said "Thanks for telling me the truth. You know, I told the shrink I didn't know if I really meant to kill her or if I was trying to miss, truth is I wasn't aiming to begin with. I have one more question. Who is Captain Boomerang? We both have rights to the name and neither of us have been using it. Is Owen Captain?"

Digger said "Last I knew Owen Mercer is dead. I should be too."

Dean sighed, "What if I told you I can bring Owen back from the dead?"

Digger said "I'd consider taking you to a therapist and double checking to make sure you're my son."

Dean sighed at the joke then pulled a duffel bag out of his dresser, he took a boomerang and walked back over to Digger. Digger began panicking, telling Dean he doesn't have to do this, reminding his son that he never meant to hurt him. Dean coldly drove the boomerang into his father's heart. He slid the boomerang out and put his hand on his dad's shoulder, George's chest wound sealed itself and Digger continued "Please, son."

Dean sat back down on his dad's right, holding the boomerang between them in his left hand. George Harkness realized his shirt had a hole in it as he saw the blood on the boomerang, he carefully took the projectile, making sure not to touch the razor edge or the blood, "Impressive. How'd you do that?"

Dean said "I don't know and I've been careful, STAR Labs doesn't know I can do that."

George got responsible with the topic of their discussion, "Are there any side effects you know about? Does it hurt? Do you feel like you're trading places with the dead person? How did you know that would work? Have you ever brought someone else back before?"

Dean said "Woah, slow down. No side effects I can think of. One of the staff members at the institute I was sent to kinda collapsed. It was random, one minute he was fine the next he was laid out on the floor. He had a heart attack or something. I put my hand on him before the medics got there and he gasped. Someone pulled me away so the pros could help him. It took a few more incidents for me to realize what happened, I don't know what else I can do but I know I can bring people back from the dead."

James Erwin, Dean's butler, came in. He bowed and said "Master George, Young Master Dean, dinner will be ready within the hour."

George said "Call me Digger, not George. Thank you James." Dean nodded to him and James left.

Digger asked "How does your power work? Do you just touch a dead body and the person is brought back? Do you have to focus on anything?"

Dean answered "I have no idea how it works. I want to take time off of school, just until I reach whatever age most people are when they take the test I've taken."

Digger said "The way I understand it, that's over a decade away."

Dean said "I needed a topic change." That ended the conversation.

The rest of the visit was dull but good. George took Dean out of school and hired his teachers as private tutors. The deal with Digger was Dean only had to do the work to finish the grade he in after March rolled around.Dean and Digger returned to Central City the next April, Dean had taken back the metal scanner cuff as a sign of trust. To prepare for the trip, Dean trained like a madman. He clearly wanted the Captain Boomerang mantle but that was only part of it.

They went to STAR Labs during Snart's shift. Dean said "If we let things stay how they are the Rogues will name a random criminal Captain Boomerang."

Digger said "You're right. We should have someone use the name. It's yours if you want it."

Dean said "I am better with boomerangs."

That got the intended response of Digger trying to tackle Dean. Dean easily managed to beat Digger in unarmed combat, almost looking like Robin in the process. Digger got a boomerang into his hand as he climbed to his feet. Dean still beat his father, getting the boomerang from him and embarrassing the former Flash villain. Finally Dean threw the weapon with enough finesse everyone was concerned he was trying to kill Digger but it sailed harmlessly by the original Captain Boomerang and found itself logged in a spying magician, forcing the magicians revealed themselves. Dean refused to join their ranks and they repeated their usual threat. Dean easily beat them then threatened, "You know what boomerangs do, right?" Implying the boomerang was on its return trip. Truth is the hunting boomerangs Captain Boomerang uses go farther and take longer to turn around.

A pack of Weather Wizard's Rogues came in and repeated their invitation for Dean to join their ranks. Dean laughed at their attempt,"You're not Rogues. Call yourself the Renegades. Call yourself the Injustice Gang. I don't care. You're not real Rogues."

One of the attacking legacies asked "Who are the Rogues then?"

With a straight face Dean said "Well, one is right behind you."

Red X attacked on that cue. Dean fashioned the technology his Rogues used, his Rogues were all legacies. Unlike the terrorist Rogues, his didn't use their parents mantles with the exception of Dean himself. Red X only had to touch his emblem on his chest to turn invisible. He was loyal to Captain Boomerang, he'd fight any of his Rogues who attempted a mutiny.

Dean was never useless in a fight. He never did anything to give his Rogues reason to question him or not trust him. Their motto was follow the rules and we'll go far. Red X and Captain Boomerang easily won the battle against rookie Rogues. Dean disappeared almost as easily as Red X. He rejoined his Rogues after putting his uniform on, he was Captain Boomerang but his legacy hero uniform was more protective than his father's uniform. He he wore his Colonel Boomerang uniform without the costume shirt or special shoes.

His team met him in an alley near a long hidden criminal Rogues' base. Red X went in first since his cloaking device hid him from the entire EM Spectrum. As a thief's son, Red X was a natural at sneaking around. He got into the base then reported back to his team. He reported it appeared the legacy Rogues were gone and that their criminals seemed to be guarding one part of the base. Captain Boomerang's Rogues attacked. They were met by many criminals but following Captain Boomerang's lead they maneuvered their way to the guarded room. They almost couldn't believe what the criminals were guarding, a bound and battered Mick Rory. Batman believed he was dead. Captain Boomerang told strongman, Brick "Give him your gun."

The Rogues released Heat Wave and armed him with a replica of his flamethrower. Then the 6 Rogues fought their way out of the base, defeating the criminals in the process. Brick and 1 other Rogue stayed behind to rob the base after they escorted the criminals to the police. Captain Boomerang and the remaining Rogue took Mick to STAR Labs for medical treatment, taking him to the cortex. Dean kept his teammates identities a secret. Things were calm, Dr. Snow had no problem treating Mick. Then the bad magicians used their secret weapon, forcing him to drain his power into four devices. Once drained they took everyone there hostage.

Dean awoke chained to the floor of a cell with the other hostages in similar situations, he was in his suit but he'd been mostly disarmed. All of the cells were occupied by various captives, mostly civilians, except for the cell directly across from his. Either Red X was locked up elsewhere or he'd escaped using the secondary trigger for his cloaking. One of the magicians came into their target's cell. He hit Captain Boomerang once and Dean went nuts. With shackled wrists behind the man's head, he struck the kidnapper. The magician might've used magic or Captain Boomerang killed him, either way the shackles broke open. The magician had left the cell open, since Boomer appeared to be well restrained. Captain Boomerang took the magician's keys and released his Rogues. Red X appeared with his mask on. Of Dean's Rogues only Lock-Up should have his on, he superglued his costume on.

After freeing his team, Captain Boomerang turned his attention to the electronic door the cellblock had. His team held a discussion about the Rogues code since hearing they were wrong about the no killing rule. Captain Boomerang ended the talk, "No killing capes, cops or innocents. You can kill as many criminals as you like. Now we can further this deeply insightful chat or we can get out of here."

They saw he'd gotten the door open and ran through the open door. Each Rogue stopped just outside the cellblock and Captain Boomerang gave them an order. Dean tossed Leonard Snart the keys after his father had knocked himself out trying to remove a lock pick he hid in his mouth by banging on the bars with his head. Captain Boomerang plunged the boomerang Red X had retrieved into the electronic lock. They all had their objectives, Red X had returned his teammates tech. Captain Boomerang found the device the magicians had drained his power into. Luckily their device was more technological than magical. With his Rogues keeping the magicians busy, Captain Boomerang disabled the technology preventing magic's greatest evil from crossing over. Captain Boomerang's Rogues released the civilians from the cellblock they were still trapped in, disabling the lockdown Dean's vandalism activated. They were met outside by 5 Justice Leaguers. Batman said "We need to talk."

Amazingly Captain Boomerang was the only one of the Rogues whose secret identity Batman knew for sure. Captain Boomerang said "We need a place to crash. Can we stay at your base? We'll talk after we've had time to figure out an explanation. We just need to crash before we all pass out."

Flash said "You can crash in my quarters."

Following Captain Boomerang's lead, Red X said "Thanks." Surprising the Justice League by turning visible as he said it. Superman and the Flash sped the civilians to STAR Labs where the League could better sort things out and the injured could receive treatment. The Justice League didn't bother with much cloak and dagger in bringing the anti-hero Rogues up to the Watchtower. Captain Boomerang was a legacy Leaguer in his Colonel Boomerang days so he could've told them anything. Flash showed them to his League quarters.

Captain Boomerang immediately hacked the lock so Leaguers couldn't come and go as they please. The new access code was 3218. Captain Boomerang turned any cameras the League had on them off while he was in the system. Lastly he set off a localized electromagnetic burst to disable any other tricks. His actions enabled them to safely sleep masks off.

After he finished, Captain Boomerang addressed his team "We should have free reign here. The Justice League has a cafeteria, we can get food from there. Some Leaguers will be nice to get information, some Leaguers just are nice. Return their kindness. You can tell them your codename and I'm team leader, beyond that everything is classified. Now let's get some sleep."

There was no fighting over sleeping arrangements. Captain Boomerang fell onto a bean bag and passed out. Brick fell asleep in a desk chair. Lock-Up got the bed. Metallo miniaturized her armor and slept on a rug. Red X leaned against a wall and fell asleep.

They each left the room occasionally but someone was always sleeping. Red X encountered Green Lantern John Stewart on his trip to the cafeteria. Green Lantern walked up next to him in line, he said "Hey. Red X, right?" Many Leaguers were made uneasy by how easily the Rogues got access to the Watchtower but most understood Batman's ulterior motives.

Red X said "Hi Green Lantern. Yeah, Red X is my name." They went through the line and talked. Red X refused to go into detail and stonewalled anything that could lead to him slipping. He accepted an offer to join Green Lantern's table, saying he could just turn invisible if he needed to.

Green Lantern lead him to a table with Black Canary, Green Arrow and Hawkgirl. Green Lantern introduced him "I told Red X he could join us." Red X sat next to Green Lantern and they had a nice talk as friends without giving up secrets.

Flash and Lock-Up had their own encounter when Lock-Up decided to go for a walk. Flash ran up beside him, "Hey. I never got your name. What do they call you?"

Lock-Up stopped "Hello Flash. My name's Lock-Up."

Flash stopped in time, not passing Lock-Up "I'm going to be direct. What are your Rogues? Are you trying to be heroes or what?"

Lock-Up figured the company line wouldn't be divulging details, "Follow the Rogues code, we'll go far."

Flash asked "What does that mean?"

Flash kept up as Lock-Up began walking again, "What is the Justice League? Your question makes no sense Flash, I answered it the best I could."

Flash said "The Justice League is a team of Earth based heroes united to defend the planet from both internal and external threats. In layman's terms, we stop alien invasions and keep super villains from taking over the planet. That's what the League is for."

Lock-Up stopped again, this time in surprise. He paused for a beat then began walking again, "Thanks for the mission statement. You asked what my team is not what we do."

Flash said "I meant the question as are you the good guys or the bad guys."

Lock-Up said "We're Rogues. What does that word mean to you? I'd love to continue this but I think this is something for our Captain." Flash left him alone.

A week after the Rogues took over Flash's chambers, Captain Boomerang met with the five Leaguers who brought his team to the Watchtower. They spoke about the Rogues. The only new information the Justice League got about the Rogues from their time on the Watchtower was only Captain Boomerang knew all of his teammates' identities. The Justice League had to accept Captain Boomerang didn't tell his teammates the secret identities of Justice Leaguers he knew from his time as one. After Red X and Brick joined Captain Boomerang and the Justice League, the magicians launched a full blown assault. Captain Boomerang sent Brick to retrieve the rest of their Rogues.

The odds were stacked against them. 5 Rogues and most of the Justice League was either absent or taken down while their enemy suffered few losses. Standing with Superman, Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern; Captain Boomerang knew the fight was lost. So he used his last option, giving the magicians exactly what they wanted. He unleashed the monster within and it commanded everyone's obedience. The army of magic users were simultaneously feeling immense joy, fear for their lives, anger that after all they'd done the beast was against them and sad for the same reason. After all they'd sacrificed the thing they fought for fought them. The army obeyed, surrendering to the heroes and Rogues.

After his side took control of the situation, Captain Boomerang regained control of himself. He almost passed out then and there from the strain releasing the monster had. Red X and Brick ran over to their leader, Red X shouldered his captain's left arm and Brick took Dean's right. Brick is super strong due to the exoskeleton he wears under his Solomon Grundy ensemble. Red X's enhancement is the invisibility feature of his suit. Captain Boomerang couldn't so much as stand, the Rogues kept good marching time as they carried him to the Flash's chambers to rest.

The Rogues left Red X with their captain and returned to their base.

Every Rogue remembers the day their captain took them all in like it happened that day. To most he was still Colonel Boomerang or Dean Harkness. To the Rogues he quickly became captain. They went to an abandoned mansion, Dean flicked a boomerang into his hand as he went to the double doors. He used it to cut through the overgrowth and rust sealing the doors then pried one open. He waved everyone in. No one was bothered by the rundown interior, Poison Ivy may have loved the place if the weeds weren't all withering. Dean walked ahead of them, using his boomerang on many doors to take his own grand tour. This was the first time the team was united. The future Lock-Up (Vince), Red X (Zach), Metallo (Alyssa), and Brick (Alex) were all dazed as Captain Boomerang went around cutting the overgrowth to open the doors. Their meeting was a team building exercise in itself. They helped each other open the doors Dean didn't slice the weeds away from. Dean slipped away and brought back janitorial tools, he said "We should clean this place up. I think it could be our home someday."

They took the cleaning supplies. Dean and the boys cut away the weeds and overgrowth, Alyssa had her hair cut so short only Dean knows she's a girl. Alyssa started on the windows and mirrors while the boys cut the overgrowth from everywhere else. The boys spent three days clearing the weeds. While Alex, Dean and Zach went to school, Alyssa and Vince cleaned the areas they had already cleared and cleared all of the fallen debris from the floors.

Alex and his 'dad' sped through in secret, cleaning appliances mostly. His dad couldn't be spotted. Alex is considered Black Adam's son but the truth is much more complicated than that. In truth Alex and his dad are best friends, they're the same age. His dad looks like an adult Black Adam in his Shazam form and he looks like a kid Osiris in his Shazam form.

In the Flash's room, Captain Boomerang passed out. When Red X went to the League's gym to blow off steam, the magic monster awoke without Captain Boomerang conscious to hold it back. Most of the Justice League was still out of commission from fighting the magicians and criminal Rogues. Batman was with Red X in the gym, letting him beat on the Dark Knight when the second onslaught began.

Red X used his invisibility to get in Captain Boomerang's path without a beating. Red X stood in front of the monster possessing his captain, "No man escapes the Manhunters. No man escapes the Manhunters. No man escapes the Manhunters."

A Manhunter replaced Red X, the Manhunter engaged the magic monster. They fought to a standstill. When man and machine play a game of endurance, man loses. The Manhunter wore down Captain Boomerang's stamina then disappeared. The magic monster was still strong enough to kill Red X but that was a chance he was taking, the Manhunter would've killed Captain Boomerang to destroy the monster possessing him. Red X didn't try to fight the monster, he only stood in Captain Boomerang's path and trusted Dean to take over. The Manhunter had worn the monster down and sure enough Dean stopped himself from killing Red X and they left the Watchtower.

Dean told Zach "Let's get some clean clothes. Take the mask off and take my jacket, we don't want to attract too much attention." Zach put his mask in the coat after putting it on.

Dean lead the way on their shopping escapade. They only went to one store but the idea of wasting money worried middle classer Zach so much he forgot about his Red X costume. Luckily his companion was well enough adjusted to wealth Dean saw his falter and pulled him outside in time. He pulled them into an alley then explained "Zach, my grandpa owned a successful toy company, after my first trip to visit him in Australia my dad and I inherited his estate, we're rich. I can afford this. Worry about showing the X."

Zach realized his mistake and nodded, Dean added "Don't tell the team. They can Google me in their own time."

They went back into the store. Zach focused clothes his family wouldn't be suspicious of, Dean hadn't take him to a high end place but he needed clothes that weren't too obviously new. At checkout the clerk said "You have to take the clothes off."

Dean swiped his card, "Take twenty, no $200 for yourself, Carrie."

Carrie said "Funny."

Dean said "Oh, sorry. This is my first time in the states since Grandpa Will died. I'm Dean Harkness, son of wealthy playboy George 'Digger' Harkness. Here, take a look at my ID." He flashed his motorcycle permit and held out his school ID.

Carrie said "Your ID is fake."

Zach put his hand on Dean's shoulder, "I knew this was a bad idea."

Dean asked Carrie "What do you want me to do to prove it?" He pulled out his phone, "It's gotta be late morning, early afternoon in Australia. You want me to wake dad up to approve the purchase."

The manager stepped in, Greg asked "What's going on here?"

Carrie said "This kid is running a scam, won't let me take the clothes to scan 'em. Says he's Dean Harkness, son of some rich Australian."

Dean said "We came here because our clothes got worn out. So much for a nice visit home to the States. I offered Carrie a $200 tip for her troubles to use the hand scanner."

Greg told Carrie "That is Dean Harkness, son of reformed Rogue turned playboy bachelor Digger Harkness. I'll handle this." Carrie left the register, Greg said "No need for that tip, I'm sure you've been on the receiving end of more trouble than you've caused."

Dean said "At least take $20 dollars and give it to charity."

Greg deleted the card swipe from computer records, he said "Let's get through your purchase first." Dean nodded, putting his school ID in his wallet and taking his wallet of the counter.

Greg scanned the barcodes and removed all tags for them, "Now swipe your card."

Dean went through the motions on the keypad, he said "I'm serious. Take 20 and do whatever you want with it."

Greg gave him his receipt, "Have a good night."

Dean laughed, "You too." He and Zach left with their costumes in plastic bags.

Zach said "That's a new side of you."

Dean stopped at the corner, setting the bags down and gently pulling Zach back. He made a phone call, "James, glad you're up. Are you still in the States?"

James answered "Yes, young Master Dean. Where are you?"

"Corner of 16th and Main, Central City. My friend Zach is with me. Thank you."

Zach asked "Who did you just call?"

Dean looked guilty as he said "My butler James Erwin."

Zach said "Makes sense, you are rich. Why did you tell him I'm with you."

Dean said "So he knows there's two of us." They sat down and waited. Both fidgeted with boomerangs, Zach didn't realize he was doing it until their ride pulled up.

James hurried out of the car with two coats. Dean pulled Zach up then James put one coat on him. Dean tucked the boomerangs in the bag holding his uniform while James put the second coat on Zach, throwing him off guard. James opened the back car door, "There's a snack waiting for each of you, young master Dean, young master Zach." He put the plastic bags in the trunk while Dean got in and Zach just stood stunned. James closed the trunk then guided Zach into the rear driver's seat on his way back to his seat.

Dean said "Buckle up then eat up, don't waste your ice cream." Zach clicked his seatbelt and took the bowl between them.

Zach whispered "Why bother with us?"

Dean said "No need to whisper. Digger trusted James with the Captain Boomerang stuff. I bother with my Rogues team because we need each other like family. Cold's Rogues will never admit they were a family, dysfunctional at that. Enjoy your ice cream."

They drove for over an hour to a house Willard owned. Zach reached for his empty bowl, James opened Zach's door "Leave it young master Zach. You remind me of young master Dean early in my tenure."

Zach got out, James closed the door and moved on to Dean's door before leading them inside the house.

James asked "Would you like some dinner or do you want to go straight to bed? Rooms have been prepared."

Dean said "You hungry?" Zach nodded.

James said "Right this way." Based on travel time, Dean guessed other staff members had prepared the house.

James said "I'll leave you boys alone." Looking at young Zach, he said "Please leave your dishes." Then he looked away "I'll show you to your rooms when you finish." He left.

Dean said "Took me a few days just to get used to the idea of serving staff. To be fair that was over a year ago."

After Zach overcame his shock, they had a nice chat then they met James at the base of the stairs. Dean said "Let's see Zach's room first."

James nodded and lead them upstairs, "This is young master Zach's and young master Dean is just next door that way." He pointed the way they'd come then left for the night. Zach's mouth hung open.

Dean said "I'll have Digger tell your parents that you're staying with us tonight."

Zach said "Don't bother. They never noticed when I'm gone unless it's their birthday, mother's' or father's' day."

Dean said "That's child neglect. They could go to prison for that. Let us help you. Digger can have you put in his custody as a ward while the court deals with your parents, we'll take care of you."

Zach looked at Dean, "You mean it."

Dean said "Get comfortable, I'll call my dad."

Digger caught him in the doorway, "Already on it, just need names."

Zach said "Zachary Minerva, dad's name is Dennis Knight, stepmom's Cheyenne Knight. Thanks for the help."

Digger said "Get some sleep." Dean and Digger left Zach to get settled.

Following Digger into his room across the hall, Dean said "You already started making arrangements. How did you know?"

Digger said "STAR Labs reported 4 John Does when they couldn't find missing persons for your team after a couple days. I just need their names."

Dean said "Only Zach needs your help. Lock-Up and Metallo are street kids, their missing person's reports are probably too old for you to find. Brick's dad supports his heroics. That's why you didn't find 4 matching reports, if Lock-Up was even reported missing after his parents' deaths."

Digger said "I'll make the call in the morning, get Zach placed in my custody for the duration of the investigation. I talked to authorities about this when I thought you were running with 4 child service cases."

Dean said "You know you have to stay here during the investigation and you have to stay sober."

Digger said "I know. Go to bed."

Dean said "Good night." Then went to the room James had directed him to. After staying on the Watchtower the extravagance of Willard's American estate appeared less extreme. He changed into the pajamas James had laid out.

The next morning Zach joined Dean and Digger downstairs in the clothes Dean bought him, which he slept in. Digger saw him and asked "Didn't someone lay out some day clothes for you?"

Dean said "We're used to fancy clothes, he's not."

Digger said "Right."

James' reaction to seeing Zach in his normal clothes was to ask "What is wrong with the clothes I laid out for you, young master Zach?"

Zach said "I'm just not used to all this fancy stuff."

Dean said "After you talk to a child services worker, they'll place you in Digger's custody and you can move in here. Zach, can you please change into clean pajamas and the coat you wore home?"

Zach said "Fine."

As he turned to go back upstairs, Dean said "James, he can find it on his own. Our wealth makes him nervous, you'd do more harm than good."

James said "Of course, young master Dean."

Digger's head of security, Chase came over to them in the living room, "Sir, I'd like to keep security on both of your boys."

Dean asked "Did last night's guards notice anything that might cause CPS concern? If this goes beyond neglect we need to notify child services immediately and Zach could definitely use protection. I'd like one guard near him at all times. Once he processes what this all means, I remember when my mom's death really hit me."

Chase said "I was talking to your father."

Digger grabbed Chase by the chin and yanked him down to eye level, "You do not speak to my son that way. Now check with the night shift and do what he said for Zach."

Dean said "Zach's in trouble. I think I heard something, like he broke the window upstairs."

Digger said "Check it out Chase. That is what we pay you for." Security closed in on Dean and Digger while Chance took a team upstairs. The outside patrol caught him and brought him in.

Digger asked "Did you smash a window instead of opening it?"

Dean said "Zach's too good to make that mistake, he's a legacy. Call Chase back down and get Zach's case worker here."

Digger said "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

Chase said "Guess the boy's the real boss." Digger's guards pulled the loud mouth away before the two men got into a fight. Digger got up and left to call the case agent. Zach spoke to the agent and asked about moving in with the Harkness guys. With Digger's consent the agent agreed to the temporary placement.

Later, in his room, Dean asked Zach "Do you really want to go back home? When CPS proves your parents' guilt in court, human services can probably give your stuff to the needy. I mean we can take the irreplaceable stuff and we have more than enough money to take care of you. If you don't want to go home, you never have to go home again."

Zach asked "How did I end up with such a good friend?"

Dean chuckled "You want that story?"

Zach shook his head "You don't really remember it, do you?"

Dean looked at him "I stole your save."

Zach corrected "You saved me."

Dean shrugged "Still stole your save. I think that's how you learned, like by watching me showed you your mistakes. I definitely stole enough saves for that to work."

Zach asked "How'd you decide what tech to give each of us Rogues?"

Dean elbowed him "Don't saw that word, security doesn't know I have a team. Captain Boomerang is a legacy name. So, do you want us to replace your stuff or are you good getting it after they arrest your dad for his crimes?"

Zach looked at him, shocked, "Eavesdrop much?"

Dean said "Despite what I told Digger, I doubt your skill is genetic. Legacies defy the odds everyday."

Zach stopped staring and nodded "Good point."

Dean got up "Let's go meet the others. It's beyond time we get to know each other. I'll tell Digger, he'll call off security."

He ran downstairs, Zach smiled as he disappeared from sight. Dean slowed to a halt near the bottom. A woman was screaming at Digger, it sounded like blackmail. Dean flicked a boomerang into his hand and stepped into the room, holding it ready to throw "Back away."

Digger said "Put the boomerang down, son."

Dean let it slip back, out of his hand "Zach's been through enough already, he doesn't need to hear you screaming. Who are you, lady?"

The lady said "Zach is my son."

Dean said "Hello Barbara."

The lady said "My name is not Barbara."

Dean said "Then you're not Zach's mom. Zach's mother's name is Barbara Ann Minerva. Are you Cheyenne Knight, his stepmom? If you are, you need to talk to child services not scream at my dad and earn a blackmail charge that guarantees you'll never see any child of yours ever again."

The lady looked at Dean's dad, Digger said "Let's just forget this ever happened. Security will show you out. We'll keep the police out of things and you'll stay away from us."

Two guards escorted her out, Chase came in as they left "Sir? We need to get going."

Dean said "Zach and I were going to meet some of our friends. I want to leave security behind."

Digger said "This isn't a good time for that. As you can see we've had some threats. You and your friends are gonna have to get used to what your wealth means."

Dean said "Until last night, Zach didn't know I was rich. He thought we moved to Australia to take over a small business, guess he doesn't read the tabloids."

Digger said "This isn't up for debate."

Dean said "Fine but my friends are from before the funeral, if you get my meaning."

Digger said "One bodyguard."

Dean said "Thanks dad." Digger nodded, then waved goodbye.

Dean ran upstairs and told Zach "Change of plans, Digger is insisting on a bodyguard. He never insists on anything so we can't slip the leash or he'll never let either of us out without a full detail."

Zach said "You wanted us to get to know each other."

Dean said "I know but you and Brick are the only ones I can contact for this."

He whispered in Zach's ear "Lock-Up's costume doesn't come off and Metallo never takes the suit off around us."

He backed away "I might be able to contact them indirectly but it'd take hours to get the message if they ever do."

Zach said "I see the problem. Ask Brick to contact them. Our bodyguard won't be watching him."

Dean asked "Where should we meet? It has to be super public for everyone's sake."

Zach said "Big belly burger in Central City."

Dean said "Works. Let's go." He dialed Brick on the way downstairs.

Brick asked "What's up?"

Dean said "Let's meet at Big Belly Burger in Central City, please call the others and don't wear the makeup, we need to blend in. I got your Red X."

His bodyguard for the day, Justin asked "Red X? How'd you get that nickname?"

Dean hung up, "I told dad we don't need a bodyguard."

They were the last to show at Big Belly Burger, Brick asked "Who's the suit?"

Dean said "My grandfather left my dad inherited a fortune, Justin is my bodyguard. I'm kinda rich."

He pointed to each person, introducing them to each other"Alex Maddox, son of the heroic Black Adam who has no connection to Captain Marvel. Vince Zayne Nixon, son of Victor Zsasz, trained by the Court of Owls. Alyssa Nike, daughter of Bizarro and descendant of the goddess. Zach Minerva, son of Cheetah and my step brother at the moment. My name is Dean Harkness, son of Captain Boomerang, when I was a kid I accidentally killed my mother after killing her boyfriend Brad in self defense. I spent a few years at a mental institution after a police shrink decided I wasn't mentally fit to be held responsible for my actions. Turns out what was normal for me up until then qualifies as three different types of abuse. We've known each other too long for all this to be surprising."

Vince (Brick) said "You're a girl? Not to be sexist or anything."

Alyssa said "Yes, I'm a girl. You're right Dean, we should've done this a long time ago."

Dean asked "Do I have your permission to explain how I met each of you? I think we should know our own team origin story."

The waitress came over, "Team origin story?"

Dean said "Figure of speech. Somehow we've stayed friends after I moved to Australia. The move made my dad think one of his friends died." He ordered a soda and she forgot the whole thing by the time she finished writing the table's drink orders.

As she walked away from the table, Vince said "Maybe we shouldn't talk here."

Zach said "Let's talk back at our house."

Dean said "Alyssa, Vince, cool with you?" They nodded.

Alex asked "Why didn't you ask me?"

Dean said "They don't live with their legacy parents."

Alyssa said "Let's get our food to go if we're gonna hang out at your place."

Dean said "Excuse me Zach." Zach let him out, "I'll go cancel our order. Rich people have kitchen staff. I'll give the waitress some money for her trouble. Not like I'm using my trust fund."

Zach said "Yeah, he really just said that." He lead them to Dean's Cadillac, Dean gave their waitress a 50 and followed them out. They all climbed in.

Alyssa said "Nice ride."

Dean said "If I had things my way I would've gone to Australia for the funeral and came back. The wealth comes with a destiny. If I don't take over when I'm 18 Digger will drown in debt, that's business. I know I shouldn't complain about being in the upper class but I'd rather suffer under my mother's abusive ways for a hundred years, never knowing a better life or the truth about my dad, than taste normalcy only for my attempt to reunite my family to take away any choice I had in my future. I dare anyone to make the Christian argument."

Vince said "God does have a plan, the more screwed up your life is the more important you are to his ultimate plan."

Dean said "Murder is a mortal sin. I killed my mother and her boyfriend Brad. There is no redemption for murdering one's own kin. Plus I have to blackmail the company to keep my dad from dying drowning in debt to a company I blackmailed his father to give him. There's no redemption for murdering one's own kin and there is no salvation for one who commits himself to a life of sin. If I understand scripture then I am already damned to Hell and my heroics are a pretense in the eyes of a truly devout Christian."

Vince said "You have to sit your dad down and explain this to him. Tell him the truth, tell him how you feel about the situation. Before you can expect even God to forgive you, you must forgive yourself."

Dean said "I'm a lifelong atheist. I don't believe in a higher power." He shifted his seat, "It's a long drive if anyone wants to listen to the radio. Just keep your seatbelts on." He stayed quiet for the rest of the drive.

At home Zach asked James "Can we get some lunch up in Dean's room?"

James nodded "I'll bring you some burgers and pop."

They went upstairs, Zach told the others "Dean has a family butler."

Dean said "After the investigation is over, you'll be a part of this family."

Alyssa asked "What are you talking about?"

Dean turned the question over to Zach, "My dad and stepmom are being investigated by child services for neglect. They didn't even notice my absence while we were on the Watchtower."

Dean changed the subject, "Do I have your permission for the stories?"

Everyone stayed quiet as James brought the food and pop in. James asked "Anything else, young master Dean?"

Dean shook his head. Everyone gave their consent to hear what Dean knew about them. Dean started with Vince, "You were training to become a Talon for the Court of Owls. Your inherited obsession with blades made you a great candidate. Catwoman's son apparently knows Gotham better than Batman, he lead me to the base. Gluing your costume on keeps you from creating Victor's trademark tally marks. You joined the team to repay me for the rescue."

He turned to Alex, "I committed obstruction of justice to keep the Justice League from arresting you and your dad for being the supervillain Black Adam and helping Black Adam. You joined my team after I approach Alex Maddox about the incident. I still can't tell you how I deduced your identity because it involves Justice League stuff."

He looked at Alyssa "Our meeting is more of a story. You saw someone being beaten up in an alley and intervened. I was running along rooftops, which you'll never see me randomly doing anymore. Anyway I saw your fight then jumped down. We spent a few nights playing Batman, since I jumped down and criminals swarmed us. We actually solved the case, mind you all not very smoothly and with a helpful abduction taking us to the boss. It wasn't until after the case she told me Bizarro was her dad, I only knew about the super strength."

Zach said "Oddly enough I think getting kidnapped is how we became partners. I tried to help people, playing superhero always backfired and Dean kept rescuing me. Not as much of a story as you three."

Dean smiled "Our team origin is I took you to a mansion that only Poison Ivy could love. We cleaned it, only to have it stolen from us and turned into party central. Our meetings probably do have stories but I'm not detail oriented enough to tell them."

Vince asked "Do you think Digger would let us stay here?"

Dean said "It's over an hour drive back to Central City, he probably will."

Vince said "Thanks."

When Dean's dad got home, Justin told Digger what Dean said about having a normal childhood. He stopped talking when Vince came in to ask if they could spend the night. Digger followed Vince upstairs, he said "You can all spend the night if your parents authorize it."

Alex handed him a folded paper with his dad's phone number, Digger peaked at the number "Okay. If I don't get your parent's permission then Justin will give you a ride home." He phrased the words carefully, since Justin didn't know only Alex lived with his parents. He and Justin left Dean's room, Pax gave Digger permission to keep Alex overnight.

That night the team camped out in Dean's room, becoming more than a team of legacies. The next morning they came downstairs, finding to Dean's surprise a clean shaven Digger Harkness in a nice suit talking to another man in a suit. Ignoring it they went to the dining room, James took their orders and served breakfast. George said "Justin will take your friends home. Dean, I want you to come to the office with me. Zach, you have the run of the place. Will you be okay while we're gone?"

"Yes," Zach answered.

George said "Enjoy your breakfast."

Alex said "Alyssa and Vince can stay at my house for a few hours until their parents get off work. Or do you guys have house keys too?"

Vince said "I didn't bring my keys. Thanks Alex."

Alyssa said "My sister should let me in if she's home. I'll just call my parents at your house."

"Okay, I guess Justin only has one stop. Dean, we have to hurry over to the office." George left the room. The kids ate breakfast and said their goodbyes.

Dean ran upstairs and changed into the suit laid out for him. In the car he asked "Since when do we take trips to the office?"

Digger answered "Justin told me what you said about not having a choice in your future. I want you to use your intelligence to help me earn a seat on the board of directors so I can personally make sure you have a choice. I have to earn the company as much as I spend plus what I wasted."

Dean said "Then you're approaching this wrong. We'll go to the office, I'll move company investments in your name to better ones. You'll need to get a male assistant, with your playboy reputation a female won't work out. Through the assistant you'll keep moving the company investments the way I tell you."

"If this is the wrong approach," Digger asked "What's the right approach?"

"Before we go back to Australia I'll talk to Colby about getting his cousins and friends to star in a bunch of commercials. We record about a dozen commercials, promoting multiple lines for different ages to be broadcast over time instead. I'll do many commercials as I can to be broadcast at different times in the future. If the commercials make as much money as an average commercial we'll save money because the kids are genuinely talented so we record more commercials in the same amount of time one would take. My friends they won't charge as much as child actors' agents."

Digger said "Save money on advertising, make a larger profit."

"Colby and I will draft contracts, legal will make it binding and we'll work as much as labor laws allow. There's a kid in Gotham working as an ADA because his is Two-Face. Legacies can consult with our company to make better toys for the current generation. I'll tell you more in your office."

Our driver opened the door, security escorted us in. The lady at the front desk asked "Can I help you?"

George said "Yes. I'd like to see my office."

She said "Your office. Can I see some ID?" George showed her his licence, "Mr. Harkness, apologies."

George said "No problem. I just want to see my office."

She said "You don't have one."

Dean showed his ID, "How about now? Willard Wiggins left this company to me. My father, George Harkness is the trustee of that inheritance. Our office is under the name CEO. Let us in or you're fired."

She said "Of course. The thing is your office has been occupied since Mr. Wiggins' death."

Dean said "Let us through. We'll deal with it."

She said "Top floor." Security escorted us up.

A man stood up, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Dean said "You're fired. I'm Dean Harkness, this is my father George and his father Willard Wiggins left me this company to run. Willard named George trustee of my inheritance. So assuming my father agrees this is our office as trustee and beneficiary to the Wiggins estate, you are fired."

The man said "We can talk about this."

George said "You can remain at this company. As my personal assistant. The only people I want to talk to are your VPs about replacing you."

Dean said "As his personal assistant you will maintain certain corporate benefits termination from the company makes void."

He said "Deal."

George said "Good boy. Now fetch me some coffee and whatever Dean wants."

Dean said "Cola and candy, anything with caramel."

George said "Chop chop." They thoroughly scared him into taking the demotion without going outside their power.

Dean sat down at the computer, he quickly researched the stock market, "You need access to the company's portfolio. That's why you want him as an assistant as opposed to the lady you'd undoubtedly be assigned. He knows the company, he climbed the ladder. He can do more than file requests or call in favors, he's young he can show you and me how to do it ourselves. I can view our portfolio externally, these are our first trades. Have," I looked at the name the computer was signed into, "Darren show you how to do the first. Then walk you through the second and watch you do the third. We'll trade his secretary for the secretary downstairs to better keep an eye on Darren." I stood up.

Darren came back "Here you go," handing us our drinks and setting a few candy bars on the desk for me.

George sat at the desk "Call my secretary in here and cover for the one in the lobby. I want to talk to them both."

Darren said "Of course." He left, probably thinking the lobby secretary was getting fired.

When they both got in, Dean was reading a magazine and eating candy in the waiting area of the office. He'd written their names down on stationery for his dad, George said "Silvia, I'm moving you to the lobby. It's the lobby or I'll have you terminated for helping Darren steal my office and I'll ensure you will never make more than minimum wage again in your life by letting every company know the reason for your termination is you helped a department president try to steal my late father's company and my boy's inheritance. That's what taking my office amounts to. Darren is now my personal assistant and you'll work in the lobby or I'll terminate your contract."

He turned to the lobby secretary, "Trish, I want you to be my secretary. I plan on returning to Australia as soon as I get company matters straightened out. I am making major changes on this business trip. A my secretary you'll do your current job of answering calls and directing visitors but when I'm not here you'll keep an eye on things for me. Keep me up to date on business."

He leaned back "This amounts to a promotion for Trish and a demotion for Silvia. I need answers, I have work to do."

Trish said "Thank you, Mr. Harkness sir. I accept."

Silvia said "You can take your offer and shove it," Security put a hand over her mouth.

Trish said "Not in front of Dean."

George said "Your belongings will be collected and shipped to you, you are banned from company property indefinitely."

Dean walked over after Silvia was escorted away, "I've been through worse than hearing profanity. My father paid child support and sent gift. My mom told me we were too poor for Christmas and my father had a one night stand with her or worse. Not to mention her illegal abuse."

Trish said "I'm so sorry."

"I remember the counselling, not the actual crimes." He turned to George "You need Darren to make the portfolio adjustments so you can earn the company the money you blew trying to forget losing Willard so soon after meeting him."

Digger said "You're a smart boy. You can check my choices and apply the changes." He stood, "Come on, don't fear your intellect."

Dean sat in the chair and started working. Digger told Trish, "Let's leave the boy to work and get you settled into your new personal desk."

Security had quickly cleared Silvia's desk, Digger said "I need to officially make the personnel changes and get a temp down to your desk to take over for Darren. Think you can make the right calls?" She nodded.

Dean made the investment changes then waved George over, "I want to look at standard corporate contracts for each seniority level from worker bees to Darren. Can you arrange those to be delivered to the house? You need to talk to Darren's Vice Presidents and look at their company files to pick his replacement, I think I can help you pick who else to promote so kiss ups don't get promoted for kissing up."

"Right, right."

Dean whispered so Darren wouldn't hear when he got back "Maybe we can get our Green Lantern hologram ring off the ground if I show the big man my replica ring in action. I only need GL to give signed consent. I'll take a look at the corporate stuff soon enough. I'm thinking we revise contracts. Give our workforce living wages, people with families support won't need multiple jobs. Get the extra money by trimming management wages so they're paid more than workers but less than now. I'll figure out details later. Now you need to talk to Darren's Vice Presidents and look at their company files to pick his replacement. I'm gonna talk to Colby about the commercials."

George said "See you."

Dean went into the men's room on the first floor to change into the street clothes in his bag then slipped out of the building with his backpack on. Colby didn't take much convincing, getting his cell number was the hard part. Dean looked up the realtor for his team's mansion headquarters, he walked in and asked for the realtor on the listing after showing his ID. The secretary offered to get the head realtor to show him the property, he asked "Can you just direct me to their office?" She did.

He knocked on the door, Mr. Kelly yelled "Who's kid is this?"

His assistant said "Mr. Kelly is very busy."

Dean pulled out a few hundreds, "My grandfather Willard Wiggins left me a fortune. I guess I'll take my business elsewhere if you're too busy."

Mr. Kelly opened the door, "Come in, Dean."

He waved his assistant away, Dean sat in the lounge area "How long will it take to buy this listing?" He showed the realtor the online listing on his phone, "It's really run down and I'd like to begin renovations ASAP."

Mr. Kelly answered "If it's so run down why do you want it?"

"I'll buy it for 250 grand, payment today but I'll need the keys to start landscaping and renovating tonight," said Dean, "My dad will sign the necessary papers."

Mr. Kelly said "Make the check out to,"

Dean pulled his checkbook out of his dress coat pocket, "The name on your business card." He nodded. Dean wrote the check, handing it to over he said "Keys by six tonight. My number is on the check." Mr. Kelly nodded.

Dean left, Vince set up holographic projectors throughout the mansion in case Mr. Kelly doesn't want to sell for 1/8 of the asking price. He called Colby "Can we record the commercials today in one of your warehouse labs?"

Colby answered "Sure."

"Get some friends together, I'll get the toys and recording equipment from work." Dean said "Text me the address. I'll be there soon as I can."

Digger let him take the limo. He told Colby's friends "Digger's idea. This could take hours, first let's setup the cameras then play. I'll send you each a free toy of your choice after they're released to the public. Bonus I didn't plan, limo ride home." Colby rallied the kids to work and they finished faster than professionals would have. After packing it all up, they got to play in Digger's limo. During the recording, Dean picked up the keys for his Rogues' headquarters.

He ended the day by picking George up from the office. Climbing in he said, "Thanks for all your help."

"Your meetings went well, the tours were good. Great, I guess this just tops it off." He showed his dad a box of memory cards, "Months of marketing work done in one night. I'm going to do the editing tonight. Can Zach and I meet our friends without security when I'm done? We weren't born rich."

George said "If you deliver the commercials to the head of marketing and return the equipment."

Dean said "I'll research your executives."

George said "Sounds good."

For hours after dinner, Dean edited the video and researched company executives. After editing a standard commercial contract, he emailed it to Colby so he could pick up signed printouts. Lastly he arranged for his team to meet at their mansion HQ then he went to bed.

Meeting at the gate with their costumes in duffel bags, Dean jingled the keys "I own this place."

They went in, Zach swiped the clothes from ravers. Going room by room they woke everyone up, naked in the main room they shivered and hopped between legs. Dean said "This is my place. You're going to clean up this mess or I'm going to call the police. Breaking and entering, trespassing, illegal alcohol sales. Plenty of charges. Clean this place up, take your clothes and I'll forget about the whole thing."

A few complaints and requests for drawers were met with threats of sexual harassment charges. They cleaned the mess then got kicked out. Dean said "The rooms are yours. In three days the paperwork for this place will be filed and I'll be on a plane to continue touring the company with Digger. So we have three days to decide how we want our headquarters. I can buy anything we need if you can set it up. First let's stow our gear in our rooms then we'll talk."

They each picked a room, put their bags on their bed.

They met back up in the living room, Dean said "I think we should make this an actual living area. We could use the basement as a team headquarters, get it all teched out with computers and stuff to augment our tech. I could set up a repair area. If you have other ideas, I'm all for it."They agreed, most happy for a home.


End file.
